Cerises
by Chrysomie
Summary: Traduction de PROFANITYx . Tout le monde connait l'adage : "Si tu peux nouer une queue de cerise avec ta langue, c'est que tu embrasses bien", pas vrai? L et Light décident de tester cette théorie.


Cerises

Disclaimer : pas à moi.

Auteur : PROFANITYx

Light Yagami et L étaient assis dans la salle des ordinateurs, faisant des recherches et apprenant autant d'infos sur les victimes et Kira qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais Light ... était quelque peu distrait.

Oh, il était très distrait, en fait.

Car comment ne pas l'être quand un détective très attrayant était assis sur sa chaise, genoux remontés sur sa poitrine, en mangeant des cerises. De temps en temps, du jus gouttait sur le menton de L jusqu'à couler dans son cou.Light resta interloqué parce que L ne le nettoyait pas. L prenait simplement un autre fruit et ignorait le jus qui s'écoulait. Light se tortilla légèrement dans sa chaise.

Mais le meilleur restait à venir...

L prit alors la tige de la cerise et en fit un noeud avec sa langue. Light le fixait quand L le fit encore. Light sentit son pantalon devenir plus étroit. Light grogna en secouant la tête. Il jura que L le faisait exprès. L jeta un coup d'oeil à Light, sourcils levés. Mais L ne dit rien. Il prit simplement une autre cerise et mordit dans le fruit juteux. Light se racla la gorge et essaya de se concentrer sur l'affaire.

Mais L rendait ça oh, tellement dur.

'' Quelque chose ne va pas avec Light-kun?'' demanda la voix douce et veloutée de L. Est-ce que cette voix ronronnait, ou bien c'était seulement Light?

Light avala sa salive et secoua la tête. Light ne pouvait pas parler. Il avait peur que, s'il se mettait à parler, tout ce qu'il pourrait faire serait bégayer. Et ce serait embarrassant. Encore plus embarrassant que ce qui se passait dans son pantalon.

'' En es-tu sûr, Light-kun ? '' demanda L, aussi monotone que d'habitude. Light releva le regard et vit L prendre une autre queue de cerise, le nouant avec sa langue.

Je me demande s'il embrasse bien...pensa Light. C'était ce qu'on disait, non? Si tu peux nouer une queue de cerise, avec ta langue, c'est que tu embrasses bien. ''Light?'' dit L, voyant que le garçon semblait déconnecté de la réalité. ''Hein, quoi?'' demanda Light, revenant sur terre.

''T'avais l'air d'être sur une autre planète.'' dit L. Il jeta sa queue de cerise nouée dans la corbeille derrière lui.

Light déglutit.

''Ah...euuh...huuum... Désolée, Riuzaki. '' dit Light, bégayant. Nom de Dieu. J'ai bégayé. Light se mordit la lèvre. ''Euh.. Je me demandais juste... je peux avoir une cerise ? '' demanda Light.

L parut intrigué, mais passa une cerise à Light. ''Tiens.'' Light hocha la tête en remerciement, prit la cerise et mordit dedans. Une fois qu'il eut fini avec sa cerise, Light essaya de faire un noeud avec la queue. Light pouvait sentir le regard de L sur lui tandis qu'il réussisait à faire le noeud. Light sourit. ''Je vois que tu es très talentueux avec ta langue, Light-kun.'' dit L, tournant sa chaise pour être en face de Light.

Light aquiesça. ''Tu fais pareil, Riuzaki.''

L sourit comme il le faisait rarement, se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers Light. Light leva les sourcils, mais senti que quelque chose d'humide touchait son cou. ''Ryu-Ryuzaki?'' demanda Light, la voix hésitante. C'était la langue de L. Une fois que L eut fini de lécher le cou de Light, il haussa simplement les épaules. ''Tu avais du jus de cerise dans le cou'' dit L indifféremment, remettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Light sourit.

''Toi aussi, Ryuzaki.'' dit Light. Il se leva et s'approcha de L. Si près que L pouvait sentir le souffle de Light sur sa joue. ''Aimerais-tu le nettoyer pour moi, Light-kun?'' demanda L, et Light aquiesça vivement. Light promena sa langue du haut du cou de L jusqu'à son col, puis remonta. Light s'arrêta une fois arrivé à la joue de L, toujours souriant. ''Connais-tu l'adage qui dit que tu embrasses bien si tu sais faire un noeud avec une queue de cerise sur la langue? Ryuzaki? '' L hocha la tête. ''Eh bien, oui, je le connais.'' Light sourit.

''Doit-on tester cette théorie?'' demanda L.

Light n'hésita pas.

Light entoura de ses bras le cou de Ryuzaki, approchant ainsi la bouche du détective à la sienne. Les mains de L trouvèrent leur chemin dans les cheveux de Light pendant que leurs lèvres se découvraient dans un baiser chaud et passionné. La langue de L courut sur le bas de la bouche de Light, et Light n'hésita pas à laisser entrer L. La langue de L explora la bouche de Light, puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment, puis se séparèrent, à bout de souffle et chacun enlacé dans les bras de l'autre.

''Je dirais que cette théorie est vraie, pas toi, Light-kun?''


End file.
